


These Doors Are Closed

by entanglednow



Category: Being Human
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie just wants to be human again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Doors Are Closed

  
Annie's taken to sitting back against the wall in the bathroom, listening to the slow drip of the tap. It's as cold in here as her; that and the echoes almost make her feel warm. It reminds her of those nights when she was ill, when she'd sit on the floor in here, cold and tired and sick, feeling the chill seeping into her bones. She'd have given anything to go back to bed then. But now, now she doesn't belong in here anymore and she misses it. This secret, intimate place.

She's much too dead.

Annie doesn't say anything when George pushes the door open and comes in, when he tugs open his jeans. She just sits against the wall and watches him, warm and human and alive, pushing his shorts down and leaning over the toilet. She's as still and as quiet as possible, and she watches.

She didn't mean to, at first, didn't mean to stay. It was a complete accident the first time.

George is more relaxed like this, more George almost, though that doesn't really make sense even inside her own head. Where Mitchell is shameless, George is strangely vulnerable. The buried layer of him that's always animal is almost visible. But at the same time he's more human as well.

It's always so intimate, sitting there holding breath she doesn’t need and just watching.

But they're both getting used to her, or maybe she's getting worse at being invisible to them. Because George catches sight of her out of the corner of his eye.

"Jesus Christ, Annie. What the hell are you doing?" He tries to stop mid-stream, then makes a noise and settles for turning just a little so she can't see. Then makes weird uncomfortable noises until he's finished.

"I was in here first," she offers. Because that's been her excuse since the beginning. That's been her excuse if they saw her. But her voice sounds strange and forced.

"Well you didn't feel the need to say anything, clearly. Do you watch Mitchell pee as well?"

Annie frowns, half offended and half embarrassed.

"It's not like that."

"Oh my god, you do." George goes to turn around, then realises he's still exposed and hurriedly does up his jeans. Like Annie hasn't seen it a hundred times before.

He flushes the toilet and she wraps her hands round her knees and lets him stare at her for more than long enough for her to become uncomfortable.

"Fine, sometimes I watch, ok."

George looks ready to launch into some sort of offended speech about 'personal time' which is usually code for 'masturbation' or 'having sex with Mitchell.' But there must be something in her face, something that makes him frown.

"Why on earth would you -"

Annie would kick the bath if she could.

"I just want to watch this, it's something normal, something human, something I can't do any more," she blurts instead. Then squeezes her knees, because it's weird, having to talk about this. The conversation with Mitchell had involved far less words. Mitchell tends to _understand_ things. Even when Annie can't explain them. He just knows and she doesn't have to try and make sense of anything.

George is frowning at her now. Something weirdly like confused sympathy, which is so absolutely George that it just makes it worse.

She shuffles her feet on the floor, as much as she can, everything is muted and unreal.

"Mitchell doesn't mind," Annie say quietly. Which she's aware is more of a protest than any sort of explanation. Mitchell lets her watch, Mitchell doesn't even pretend. "He doesn’t mind."

"Mitchell's weird, he's a vampire, he likes weird things," George objects.

"He likes you," Annie points out.

"I'm weird," George admits, without even a pause, and Annie wonders if that's progress or whether he just wants to win the conversation.

"So, there, we all have something weird about us," Annie says stiffly. But she knows weird doesn't mean bad, not for them. Never for them. She stretches her legs out and thinks about standing up.

"Do you like watching?" The way George says it, his voice is soft but he makes it sound like it's something they need to talk about. Which makes her bristle.

She'd be angry, but with George there's always a need to understand underneath all the scandalised prudity.

"I don't know," she says honestly. She pulls herself into her sleeves, hair covering her face. "I don't know, maybe."

George sits on the edge of the bath, looks down at her. Like he thinks if he does that for long enough she'll say something else.

"Mitchell likes to be watched," she offers. Which makes it ok, which makes it more than ok, maybe. She likes it when Mitchell makes it ok.

George looks some odd mixture of confused and surprised now. Like he's trying to work out if he should be jealous or not.

Annie twists her sleeve into a little crumple. Over and over - until George slides down beside her, bare arm squeaking on the bath. Like he's just going to sit with her in the bathroom and maybe not say anything at all.


End file.
